My birthday present
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] —Entonces, Allen-san, ¿qué es lo que esperas? Sabemos que ninguno de nosotros tiene la certeza de que al día siguiente seguirá aquí.


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey-man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino).

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

 **Nota:** Qué puedo decir, nadie me lee, comenta, llevos años gritando a los cuatro vientos que dejaré el fandom pero, siempre término volviendo. En esta ocasión, es un auto regalo por mi pasado cumpleaños, 25 de agosto. Por eso, me uso como Oc... Ya con ello, puedo seguir con ese Allen glóbulo blanco x Lenalee glóbulo rojo.

* * *

 **M** y birthday present

* * *

─Vamos, Allen. Es lo único que te pido como obsequio de cumpleaños─ruega, para que él joven de blancos cabellos cumpla la petición que anteriormente mencionó.

─No lo parece―comenta. ─¿No quieres qué haga otra cosa?─pregunta, rascando su mejilla.

─No.

Escucha de la joven niña que cuelga de su pierna, baja la vista y se da cuenta de que acaba de comente un grave error, puesto que aquella tierna mirada de cachorro en ese par de ojos verdes; parece ser suficiente para aceptar la peculiar petición.

─Pero…

─Dime, ¿es mentira lo que anteriormente mencioné?

─No, es verdad.

Se vio interrumpido por esa pregunta sin embargo, debe de ser sincero y admitir qué lo que su compañera exorcista dijo, no es nada más que la absoluta verdad de un secreto —a voces— que guarda para sí.

─Entonces, Allen-san, ¿qué es lo que esperas? Sabemos que ninguno de nosotros tiene la certeza de que al día siguiente seguirá aquí.

Las palabras de su _kohai_ , le dan un vuelco en el corazón. Ella tiene razón y sus peros, no son más que escusas de argumentos que no tienen el peso suficiente para contradecir lo dicho por ella y él, ya no quiere arrepentirse de sus acciones.

─Lo haré.

Ve como su compañero albino dice eso con convicción, observa como este se marcha para buscar a la persona de su petición de cumpleaños. Es más que obvio, le sigue para verificar qué no se va a echar para atrás.

─La vi en el comedor─menciona en vista de que Allen, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de saber en dónde se encuentra.

No son más de diez minutos y ambos jóvenes se encuentran en la entrada del comedor de la orden, les tomó un minuto el localizar a su objetivo y fue un minuto más para que Allen se pare frente a la linda chica de cabellos cortos y ojos de amatista que le observa con sorpresa. La joven de la petición, toma un lugar en la mesa —entre Krory y Miranda— y como buen espectador, está expectante por lo que va a pasar a continuación.

─¿Allen-kun…

─¡Lenalee, **ME GUSTAS**!

Aquellas tres simples palabras logran poner un silencio sepulcral en el siempre animado comedor, uno que llama la atención de cado uno de los allí presentes; qué como espectadores, han olvidado lo que estaban haciendo y centran sus orbes en el par de jóvenes que se han vuelto el centro de atención del lugar.

Ambos se encuentran sonrojados. Allen, por la vergüenza que siente al ser detenidamente observado y Lenalee por la repentina confesión. Una que le dejó sin palabras.

─Lenalee…

─¡Tú también me gustas, Allen-kun!─revela, la hermosa chica. Y él, sonríe.

Lo que anteriormente fue silencio, ahora es un estallido de bulliciosas felicitaciones, gritos, silbidos y más sin embargo, eso es irrelevante para la chica causante de esta, ¿sorpresa?. Ella tiene una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones, cortesía de la reciente y única pareja de la orden negra... aunque, si funciono con ellos, quizás el Lavi por Miranda se puede dar.

Le gusta ver aquella atmosfera rosa que envuelve a sus _senpai_ , ambos jóvenes se ven con ojos de amor, se sonríen tiernamente y con timidez quieren acortar la distancia para tomarse de las manos.

─No podía tener un mejor regalo de cumpleaños─susurra para sí.

¿Qué puede ser mejor que tu pareja favorita se vuelva canon? , es sensación gratificante, es como si ellos fueran la pareja protagónica de una de las novelas románticas que toma prestadas de la habitación de la señorita Emilia.

En el momento que conocía a ese par, sencillamente los emparejó y en silencio se dispuso a apoyarlos —de la forma que le sea posible— para ella, Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee, es sinónimo de dulzura andante. El verlos juntos le provocan una inmensa felicidad, por eso debe almacenar en su memoria este lindo e irrepetible momento.

Debe disfrutar de cada segundo, antes de que él demonio de nombre Komui Lee venga a arruinarlo y de paso, desatar el pandemónium…

Ni cinco minutos pasaron para que escuche el grito de guerra, que resuena en cada rincón de la orden.

Un ensordecedor…

─ **¡Pulpooooooooooooooo…**


End file.
